Cell block Immortals
by cassiel flamel
Summary: truth be told I don't even know how we got here!
1. new found

A blood curdling scream, slipped out. Making the man wince, he hated the sound, though he had grown accustom to it. Memories of his beloved city came flowing back in attempt to drown out the women's scream. The city it self was beautiful, a mess in his time, but beautiful "Paris." he sighed, his peaceful thought was cut through by the women began thrown back into the cell with him. "Nicola, you're still here?" she asked in a low moan.

"Yes, June I am." he sighed sadly at his beaten. "I wanna go back to the Barton hallows." she whispered. "Maybe you will, if kept your mouth closed." he chuckled. "Oh shut up, I know but I can't help myself most times, even more when they talk to you like that friend." She said in a pain filled moan. "June, stopping fighting for me little one, you'll die that way." Nicola sighed. "But if I don't who will in these cells?" June gasped. He smiled. "oh how sad you are, do you have a death wish?" "No, I just wish I could see the stares." she smiled, getting off topic. "You always do." he sighed smiling down at her. "Do you think the Italian man is ok?" June asked suddenly. "I don't know why do you… he was cut off as she sang…

_**Ain't going back to Barton Hollow**_

_**Devil gonna follow me e'er I go**_

_**Won't do me no good washing in the river**_

_**Can't no preacher man save my soul**_

_**Did that full moon force my hand?**_

_**Or that unmarked hundred grand?**_

_**Ooh underneath the water**_

_**Please forgive me father**_

_**Miles and miles in my bare feet**_

_**Still can't lay me down to sleep**_

_**If I die before I wake**_

_**I know the Lord my soul won't take….**_

In the cell next to there's a soft pain filled voice continued the song.

_**I'm a dead man walking**_

_**I'm a dead man walking**_

_**Keep walking and running and running for miles**_

_**Keep walking and running and running for miles**_

_**Keep walking and running and running for miles**_

_**Ain't going back to Barton Hollow**_

_**Devil gonna follow me e'er I go**_

_**Won't do me no good washing in the river**_

_**Can't no preacher man save my soul**_

"Niccolo?" Nicolas asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, wait Flamel is that you?" Niccolo said confused and angry. June peered out of the bars to see the Italian doing the same. "Ciao!" the young women said, smiling through her pain. "Hello?" He said looking her over quickly.

She had short boyish dirty blonde hair and brown green eyes, that seemed to peer into him.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly. She just simply smiled and stretched her had out through the bars. "I'm June!" He went to return the jester, but a burly man came up a stepped on the woman's hand, making here yelp in pain and just simply walked away chuckling.

"Stai bene?" Niccolo asked quietly. "Yeah, if it weren't for that strappo." she moaned.

Niccolo looked at the man and muttered. "Bastardo." Nicola looked at him and laughed. "Niccolo manners!" Niccolo groaned and slumped onto the cell wall. "It's ok Nicola, that's what that man is!" June sneered. Then she smiled sadly. "Hey Niccolo you know this one?"

_**So sweet I can hardly speak**_

_**You do such trauma in my teeth**_

_**But your body language is telling that you're worth a pen'**_

_**So weak I can hardly keep**_

_**Shake your legs, holdin' up my feet**_

_**But your body language is telling me that I'm not to blame**_

_**Practice makes perfect**_

_**Practice makes perfect sense**_

_**I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son**_

_**And I have done a few things I regret**_

_**Like practice makes perfect**_

_**Practice makes perfect sense**_

_**To me…**_

He smiled and sang back in a low voice.

_**Wake up, the first light, you and you calling out**_

_**For your criminal court**_

_**Then you fled the scene upon being ripped free**_

_**Conversation in sued**_

_**And I want to do so many things to you**_

_**Sit back, just sit**_

_**You insist you're ahead**_

_**Sit back, just sit**_

_**Yeah, I swear I can feel it**_

_**Practice makes perfect**_

_**Practice makes perfect sense**_

_**I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son**_

_**And I have done a few things I regret**_

_**I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son**_

_**And I have done what a mother wouldn't want**_

_**What a mother wouldn't want in a son**_

_**Practice makes perfect**_

_**Practice makes perfect sense**_

_**Practice makes perfect**_

_**Practice makes perfect sense**_

_**I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son**_

_**And I have done a few things I regret**_

_**I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son**_

_**And I have done what a mother wouldn't want**_

_**What a mother wouldn't want in a son**_

_**Practice makes perfect**_

_**Practice makes perfect sense**_

_**Practice makes perfect**_

_**Practice makes perfect sense**_

_**To me.**_

Nicola could only shake his head with a blush across his face. He had never seen ether of then like this.


End file.
